3 - La Naissance de The Lady of Darkness
by Isis7056
Summary: Comment est née la terrible femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! La réponse est ici ! Merci à RAZHENSHA RAVEN de m'avoir corriger !
1. Prologue

**La Naissance de "The Lady of Darkness" !**

* * *

 **Voldemort a vaincu le grand Harry Potter. Le Lord dirige, désormais, le monde magique. Cela fait 5 ans maintenant.**

 **La Grande Guerre à Poudlard a fait énormément de morts dans le camp Harry Potter mais aussi dans celui de Voldemort.**

 **Severus Snape est désormais à la tête de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni. Il est marié à une jeune sang-mêlé française prénommée Annabelle Le Guyader et qui est, également, son adjointe et professeure de métamorphose.**

 **Le Ministère de la Magie est sous le joug de la famille Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy est le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, le second de Voldemort. Sa femme, Narcissa, est la présidente du Magenmagot et leur fils, Drago, dirige les Gobelins et Gringotts !**

 **I an, Voldemort a demandé à Severus Snape une potion pour retrouver son apparence d'origine afin de trouver une épouse qui lui donnerait une descendance.**

 **Six mois plus tard, le grand Lord Voldemort redevint Tom Jedusor, avec un physique d'homme de 30 ans, aux yeux grenas et aux cheveux courts et ondulés de couleur brune.**

 **Pour fêter son retour en Tom Jedusor, le Lord décida d'organiser un grand bal dans son nouveau manoir aux abords de Londres, protégé de la vue des Moldus.**

* * *

 **La suite arrive :).**

* * *

 _Merci à RAZHENSHA RAVEN de m'avoir corriger cet OS :)._


	2. La Naissance de The Lady of Darkness

**La Naissance de "The Lady of Darkness" !**

* * *

 **Le bal du Lord était une grande réussite. Tous arboraient des vêtements de haute couture sorcière. Tout le monde dansait, buvait et parlait joyeusement devant le trône où siégeait le Lord, en smoking noir simple pour l'occasion.**

 **Le Lord discutait calmement, un verre de whisky-pur-feu à la main, avec Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape, ses deux confidents. Mais après quelques temps, le Lord quitta discrètement la salle de bal de son manoir pour prendre un peu l'air dans ses jardins.**

 **En posant ses pieds sur l'herbe fraîche, le Lord se hâta de rejoindre le couvert des arbres, car il avait vu une jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui portait une robe noire cintrée, ouverte sur la jambe droite. Elle était en train de sentir ses roses d'un rouge sanguin, cadeau offert i ans par Igor Karkaroff, pour son anniversaire.**

 **Le Lord observa la jeune femme dans l'ombre pendant plusieurs minutes. Il la trouva d'une beauté exemplaire. Sa peau semblait douce comme de la soie, elle était physiquement bien proportionnée, avec quelques rondeurs là où il aimait…. Elle était parfaite pour lui, c'était elle qu'il voulait comme futur femme !**

 **Après quelques minutes, il s'approcha discrètement de l'inconnue pour s'arrêter derrière elle.**

\- Vous plaisent-elles, Mademoiselle ? demanda le Lord d'une voix douce, un petit sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

 **La jeune femme se retourna vivement en dégainant sa baguette de son décolletée. Mais quand elle vit son interlocuteur elle se recula vivement avant de faire une révérence tout en tremblant de peur.**

\- Mon Seigneur ! déclara la jeune femme timidement. Veuillez pardonner mon geste de défense ainsi que d'avoir violé votre intimité !

\- Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle, et détendez-vous. répondit le Lord, calmement. Je ne vous ferai rien. C'est à moi de m'excuser, car je vous ai effrayée !

 **La jeune femme garda la tête baissée, honteuse d'elle-même, et le Lord le voyait.**

 **Pour lui redonner du baume au cœur, le Lord cueillit l'une de ses précieuses roses rouges-sangs avant de relever délicatement le visage de la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir.**

 **Le Lord lui sourit avant de glisser la rose derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.**

\- Elle était faite pour vous, vous êtes parfaite ! déclara le Lord en caressant délicatement la joue de la jeune femme qui rougissait de plus en plus.

\- …..

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda le Lord d'une voix douce.

\- Victoria Wilson, mon Seigneur. murmura la jeune femme timidement.

\- Je suis particulièrement enchanté de vous connaitre, très chère ! déclara le Lord en souriant. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ici ? Le bal ne vous plait pas ?

\- Je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais été très portée sur les bals, mon Seigneur. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de fêtes, et je déteste porter ce genre de… d'accoutrements.

\- Pourtant cela vous va à ravir ! déclara le Lord en la détaillant de haut en bas. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je tiens la librairie « Book & Book » sur le Chemin de Traverse, anciennement « Fleury & Bott » ! déclara la jeune femme calmement.

\- Suivez-moi très chère ! déclara le Lord en tendant son bras galamment.

 **La jeune femme prit timidement le bras présenté par le Lord et celui-ci la ramena à l'intérieur du manoir où ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs avant que le Lord ne s'arrête devant une double portes imposante, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de main, dévoilant une gigantesque bibliothèque, au moins deux fois plus grande que celle de Poudlard.**

 **Victoria, sous le choc, porta sa main à sa bouche avant de lâcher le bras du Lord pour entrer dans ce magnifique endroit.**

 **Le Lord vit son invitée regarder tout autour d'elle, souriante, des étoiles plein les yeux.**

\- Voici ma bibliothèque personnelle ! déclara le Lord en la rejoignant au milieu de la pièce. Chaque édition originale du monde magique se trouve ici.

\- C'est un paradis ! déclara la jeune femme toujours sur son petit nuage.

 **La jeune libraire se dirigea vers un pan de la bibliothèque sur lequel elle frôla, du bout des doigts, les reliures de vieux livres, n'osant pas toucher de si belles merveilles.**

 **Le Lord se rapprocha d'elle pour lui prendre délicatement la main afin d'y déposer un baisemain qui fit rougir la jeune femme.**

\- Comme vous le savez, je recherche une femme qui serait à mes côtés et qui m'offrirait une descendance. expliqua calmement le Lord en encrant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. J'ai le souhait que vous soyez cette femme ! Acceptez de m'épouser et vivrez-vous à mes côtés, ici, où tous ces ouvrages seront à vous ainsi que ce manoir et ma fortune !

\- M… Mon Seigneur, je….

\- Aucune sorcière à ce bal ne m'a intéressée à part vous ! avoua le Lord après un nouveau baisemain. Acceptez de m'épouser et je vous promets de vous rendre heureuse !

 **La jeune femme vit de la sincérité dans le regard du Lord.**

 **Celui-ci leva sa main et caressa tendrement la joue de sa vis-à-vis avant de s'approcher doucement et de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la demoiselle, pendant quelques secondes seulement, avant de se reculer.**

 **La jeune femme rougissait énormément mais elle osa planter son regard dans celui du Lord.**

\- J'accepte, mais j'aurais une condition mon Seigneur ! déclara la jeune femme sérieusement.

\- Quelle est-elle ? demanda le Lord, intrigué.

\- J'aimerais continuer à tenir ma boutique ! avoua la libraire en baissant la tête. Je vous en pris mon Seigneur, j'y tiens énormément ! J'ai investi toutes mes économies dans cette boutique, c'est… Cette boutique est comme mon enfant!

\- Accordée ! répondit immédiatement le Lord en souriant. Je ne peux vous refuser ceci !

 **La jeune femme lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de s'approcher timidement et de se blottir contre le Lord, qui la prit dans ses bras.**

 **Celui-ci posa son menton sur la tête de sa désormais fiancée, ravi. Il avait trouvé la future mère de son descendant, et elle était parfaite ! Elle serait une mère parfaite !**

 **Le Lord se sépara de la jeune femme, il passa son bras délicatement autour de ses hanches et il la guida jusqu'à la salle de bal où ils entrèrent par la grande porte, faisant taire tout le monde.**

 **Le Lord retourna à son trône et fit face à toute l'assemblée présente.**

\- Mes amis ! appela le Lord en souriant sans se séparer de Victoria. Ce bal a été organisé dans le but de me trouver une femme digne de m'épouser et de porter ma progéniture, et je l'ai trouvée en Wilson !

 **L'assemblée entière applaudit cette grande nouvelle. Victoria était rouge, totalement intimidée d'être le centre de l'attention.**

 **Le Lord prit délicatement les mains de la jeune femme pour les embrasser en la regardant dans les yeux.**

\- Et Victoria Wilson a accepté ma demande en mariage ! déclara le Lord sans détacher son regard de celui de Victoria.

 **Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année et une femme de 10 ans plus jeune s'approchèrent de la promise pour la serrer dans leurs bras en pleurant de joie.**

 **Le Lord qui s'était décalé à leur arrivée, observait la scène alors que Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy s'approchaient de lui.**

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma chérie. déclara la femme, émue aux larmes. Tu feras une magnifique épouse pour le Lord, mon trésor!

\- Mon Seigneur, nous sommes honorés que vous ayez choisi notre fille comme épouse et nous savons qu'elle sera heureuse à vos côtés ! déclara l'homme en s'inclinant face à lui.

\- Elle sera heureuse et en sécurité, je vous en fais le serment ! déclara sérieusement le Lord. Je vous rends votre fille, le temps pour moi de préparer mon manoir à son installation, et le temps pour elle de boucler ses bagages. Je viendrai personnellement la chercher ce dimanche, au coucher du Soleil, si cela vous convient ?

 **Victoria acquiesça en rougissant avant de s'approcher timidement du Lord pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer délicatement un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du Lord avant de rejoindre ses parents, tout en gardant la même teinte.**

\- Je vous attendrai dimanche soir, à 19h ! déclara timidement la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Je serai à l'heure Madame ! répondit le Lord tout sourire avec une révérence.

 **La fiancée fit de même, puis elle quitta la salle et le manoir avec ses parents, accompagnée de toute l'assemblée qui la félicitèrent bruyamment une fois dehors.**

 **Le Lord se retrouva seul avec ses deux confidents. Il claqua des doigts et une vingtaine de Mangemorts apparurent, à genoux devant lui.**

\- Je veux que le manoir soit IMPECCABLE ! ordonna froidement le Lord. Faites de la place dans mes appartements pour les affaires de ma future femme. Je veux que deux d'entre vous surveille 24h/24 et 7j/ 7 sa librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la protéger, mais en toute discrétion ! AU TRAVAIL !

\- A VOS ORDRES ! répondirent d'une seule voix les Mangemorts.

 **Les Mangemorts disparurent immédiatement et ils commencèrent à exécuter les ordres de leur maitre.**

\- Lucius, Severus, retrouvez vos épouses, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous ! ordonna le Lord calmement en partant de la salle de bal. Bonne soirée à vous !

\- Bonne soirée, Maitre ! répondirent, d'une même voix, Lucius et Severus en s'inclinant.

 **(** **3 jours plus tard).**

 **Le dimanche soir arriva très vite. A 19h pile, on frappa à la porte du manoir de la famille Wilson. Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte en s'inclinant et fit entrer le Lord alors que Victoria arrivait accompagnée de ses parents.**

 **La jeune femme avait revêtu une tenue de sorcière simple et noire, afin certainement de mettre en valeur sa cape d'un bleu de nuit accompagnée d'une broche en argent aux traits de chouette.**

 **Le Lord s'approcha, prit sa main et lui fit un doux baisemain en souriant.**

\- Bonsoir très chère, êtes-vous prête ? demanda-il en souriant. Je suis impatient de vous faire découvrir notre manoir.

\- Je suis toute à vous, mais laissez-moi d'abord dire au revoir à mes parents ! demanda la jeune femme qui avait les joues légèrement roses.

 **Le Lord acquiesça et sa future compagne se retourna pour embrasser les Wilson en les prenant chacun dans ses bras.**

 **Après de derniers adieux, la jeune femme retourna auprès du Lord qui la prit contre lui. Il fit un signe de tête aux parents, puis transplana directement à son manoir, tandis que le père et la mère souriaient devant leur dispariton.**

 **Tom Jedusor et Victoria Wilson apparurent devant le manoir du Lord. Celui-ci accompagna sa future épouse à l'intérieur pour lui faire visiter.**

 **Mais avant cela, un Mangemort la débarrassa de ses affaires, qu'elle avait rétrécies et mises dans sa poche avant l'arrivée de son fiancé. Le Mangemort les prit et partit les ranger dans les appartements personnels du Lord.**

 **La visite du manoir se termina par les jardins par lesquels ils se promenèrent, main dans la main.**

\- Je veux que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous, très chère, ainsi si vous souhaitez changer quelque chose dans ce manoir, n'hésitez pas en m'en parler ! déclara le Lord en caressant tendrement la main de sa dulcinée.

\- J'aime votre manoir tel qu'il est ! déclara la jeune femme en souriant au Lord.

 **Il lui sourit en retour, et ils continuèrent ainsi leur promenade, jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort arrive en courant vers eux, avant de s'incliner.**

\- My Lord, Nagini s'est enfuie ! avoua le Mangemort, tendu.

\- DOLORIS ! Hurla le Lord après avoir dégainé sa baguette, furieux.

 **Le Mangemort tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur sous les yeux de Victoria qui finit par les détourner, et s'éloigner de la scène, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé la violence.**

 **Elle s'approcha d'un buisson, et entendit de faibles sifflements venant de celui-ci. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'accroupit pour écarter quelques branches, et sourit en voyant un grand serpent qui semblait en pleine mue.**

 **En la voyant, le serpent siffla rageusement. Le Lord entendit sa fidèle amie et il s'approcha doucement pour la découvrir en train de muer.**

 **Victoria tendit sa main pour la sortir des feuillages, mais Nagini fut plus rapide et elle mordit l'imprudente violemment au bras, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur.**

\- Nagini, cette femme est ma fiancée, ARRÊTE ! ordonna le Lord en Fourchelang.

 **Nagini retira vivement ses crocs, comprenant son erreur. Terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir tué la promise de son maitre, elle s'enfuit dans le jardin alors que le Lord prenait la demoiselle dans ses bras.**

\- AMMENE-MOI L'ANTI-VENIN FAIT PAR SEVERUS, IMMEDIATEMENT ET DANS MES QUARTIERS ! ordonna le Lord en partant rapidement vers ceux-ci.

\- M… Maitre, il n'en reste plus une goutte. avoua honteusement le Mangemort. Severus ne doit livrez les prochains que demain soir.

 **Le Lord allait lui lancer un nouveau Doloris quand il sentit sa fiancée devenir aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras.**

 **Le Lord appuya sur sa marque, appelant Severus immédiatement, avant de se diriger en courant dans ses appartements où il allongea sa future femme sur le lit.**

 **Victoria transpirait à grosses gouttes et sa peau était rouge. Le Lord fit apparaitre une bassine d'eau fraiche ainsi qu'un linge propre pour lui humidifier le front et essayer de faire baisser la fièvre en attendant la venue de Severus.**

 **Celui-ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard dans les quartiers du Lord, en s'inclinant.**

\- Severus, Nagini l'a mordue il y a plus qu'un quart d'heure, dépêche-toi ! ordonna le Lord.

 **Le Maître des Potions s'approcha rapidement du lit, il releva la tête de la jeune femme pour lui faire boire une fiole de potion de couleur violette. Il l'aida ensuite à avaler avant de reposer sa tête sur le lit pour finalement la couvrir.**

\- Severus, est-elle hors de danger ? demanda le Lord sans quitter sa promise des yeux.

\- Oui Maître ! répondit Severus. Mais elle sera assez faible pendant quelques jours encore, et elle ne devra pas sortir afin de se reposer. Le venin de Nagini est très puissant et il s'est infiltré en peu de temps, à travers ses veines, à cause de ces crétins qui ont fini les dernières fioles d'anti-venin sans me prévenir ! Heureusement que j'ai toujours un stock de secours à Poudlard, au cas où !

\- Je ne peux vraiment compter que sur toi et Lucius ! déclara le Lord, soulagé. Merci Severus, tu peux disposer, revient malgré tout demain pour vérifier que tout va bien pour elle !

\- Bien sûr, Maître ! répondit le Directeur de Poudlard en s'inclinant. Reposez-vous également, son état va s'améliorer durant les prochaines heures.

 **Le Lord acquiesça sans lâcher sa promise des yeux alors que Severus quittait la pièce calmement.**

 **Le Lord se changea, privilégiant une tenue légère pour la nuit et il s'installa aux côtés de sa belle, qu'il colla contre lui pour la surveiller de temps en temps pendant la nuit.**

 **Le lendemain, le Lord s'éveilla une énième fois pour voir sa douce dormir calmement. La fièvre avait disparu durant la nuit. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme ouvrit faiblement les yeux, ce qui rassura le Lord qui lui caressa la joue.**

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, très chère. murmura le Lord avant d'embrasser tendrement son front.

 **La sorcière ne répondit pas, elle se colla contre le torse nu du Lord qui la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser, une nouvelle fois, sur le front.**

\- Nagini s'en veut, elle ne savait pas qui vous étiez . murmura le Lord calmement. Elle n'est pas réapparue depuis et…. je m'inquiète !

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, elle ne doit pas s'en vouloir. murmura faiblement la jeune femme contre le Lord. Je n'aurais pas dû l'approcher si vite.

\- Vous avez un cœur si pur, ma douce ! répondit le Lord, dans un murmure, en nichant son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

 **Victoria sourit faiblement avant de se rendormir aussitôt, encore affaiblie.**

 **Le Lord la rallongea doucement avant de se lever pour se laver et s'habiller. Une fois bien réveillé, un elfe apparu avec une tasse de thé brulante et disparu instantanément lorsque le Lord eut la tasse en main. Celui-ci but une gorgée du breuvage fumant avant d'envoyer un signal à Severus, qui arriva très vite pour examiner la compagne de son maitre.**

 **Une fois cela fait, Severus assura qu'elle était hors de danger mais que son organisme était encore très faible à cause du contre-coup. Il s'apprêtait à repartir directement à Poudlard pour retrouver sa femme quand le Lord le retint d'une main sur l'épaule avant qu'il ne passe les portes de ses quartiers !**

\- Severus, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin lors mon mariage ! déclara sérieusement le Lord. Tu as sauvé ma fiancée, cette place te revient de droit !

\- Ce sera un honneur pour moi, Maître. répondit Severus, honoré.

 **Le Lord acquiesça et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de le laisser repartir.**

 **Le Lord passa la journée entière au chevet de sa douce en lui tenant la main pour lui prouver sa présence auprès d'elle.**

 **Mais en fin de journée, il dû laisser sa promise à contre cœur car une réunion importante devait se tenir dans son bureau, avec les Malfoy et les Snape.**

 **Durant la réunion, la jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, découvrant deux yeux jaunes qui la regardaient.**

 **Nagini se trouvait sur son ventre. Depuis la morsure, elle était restée dans une cachette près de la chambre de son maître, et quand celui-ci avait dû quitter le chevet de sa promise, Nagini avait pris immédiatement le relai afin de veiller la jeune femme.**

 **Quand Nagini vit que la sorcière était réveillée, elle esquissa un mouvement, prête à partir, mais la jeune femme posa délicatement sa main sur elle pour la caresser.**

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Nagini, c'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir approché si vivement alors que tu ne me connaissais pas ! déclara calmement la jeune femme en sourian,t sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait Fourchelang.

 **Nagini fit face à a la demoiselle avant de s'approcher d'elle pour s'enrouler autour de son cou. La sorcière sourit et se leva doucement. Elle était encore vêtue de la même manière que le jour de son arrivée, le Lord respectait son intimité et cela touchait profondément la jeune femme qui se changea d'un mouvement de main pour revêtir une longue chemise de nuit d'un bleu sombre.**

 **Elle passa délicatement sa main sur Nagini avant de quitter la pièce en parcourant le manoir jusqu'au bureau de son futur époux, dans lequel elle entra après avoir frappé et eu la permission d'entrer.**

\- Ma douce ? Vous auriez dû rester au lit vous reposer, très chère. Et toi Nagini, je suis content que tu te sois excusée ! finit le Lord en Fourchelang pour Nagini.

\- Pardon, murmura la jeune femme intimidée. Mais je voulais vous demander si je pouvais aller à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre ?

\- Mais bien sûr ma douce ! répondit le Lord en souriant. Je vous rejoins dans nos appartements dès que j'ai fini mes obligations !

 **Victoria acquiesça avec un sourire timide avant de repartir en direction de la bibliothèque, de laquelle elle prit son livre préféré «Les Contes de Beedle le Barde».**

 **Puis, elle retourna dans les quartiers du Lord où elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit avec Nagini, qui descendit se coucher sur ses jambes.**

 **La jeune femme pu lire deux contes à voix haute avant que le Lord n'entre dans la chambre. Nagini en profita pour les laisser seuls.**

 **Le Lord, après avoir fermé la porte, s'installa au bord du lit et caressa délicatement la joue de sa promise en souriant.**

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ma douce ? demanda le Lord inquiet.

\- Affaiblie, mais je vais bien ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Et Nagini adore m'écouter lire «Les Contes de Beedle le Barde».

\- Vous… Vous écouter, ma douce ? demanda le Lord avec surprise.

\- Oui ! affirma la jeune femme sérieusement. Elle m'a dit que je savais bien lire les histoires.

\- Vous avez pu correspondre avec Nagini, vous êtes donc l'une des rares sorciers à être Fourchelangue comme moi ! déclara le Lord d'un ton ravi.

\- Fourchelange ? demanda la sorcière qui semblait perdue.

\- C'est un don très rare, qui permet de communiquer avec nos amis les serpents. expliqua le Lord. Vous êtes parfaite, tout simplement parfaite !

 **Le Lord s'approcha doucement de sa dulcinée avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser auquel celle-ci répondit.**

 **Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, le Lord jeta le livre dans la pièce avant de s'installer à califourchon sur sa promise.**

 **La température montait de plus en plus entre les deux sorciers quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Severus Snape mécontent !**

Je vous ordonne de sortir de cette chambre et de vous calmer, Maître ! grogna Severus, furieux ! Votre épouse est ma patiente et tant qu'elle ne sera pas rétablie à 100%, vous m'aurez sur le dos ! Et vous savez que je peux être pire que Pomfresh !

SEVERUS ! hurla le Lord, que l'interruption impromptue avait mis en colère.

Il a raison. avoua faiblement la jeune femme. Ne le punissez pas, s'il vous plait.

 **Le Lord soupira mais accepta la demande de sa belle. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de partir avec Severus en marmonnant de mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire le Mangemort qui retourna examiner l'alitée qui lui sourit, montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas !**

 **(Eclipse).**

 **Une semaine passa, et du jour au lendemain, beaucoup de choses changèrent. Victoria dormait seule désormais. Le Lord était constamment au Ministère de la Magie et ne rentrait que très rarement, et la jeune femme se sentait très seule sans sa présence.**

 **Malgré la reprise de son activité, Victoria ne souriait plus, la routine s'installant peu à peu. Travail à la librairie, dîner seule dans sa chambre, lecture d'une histoire à Nagini et elle s'endormissait. Le Lord, lui, dont le retour tardif était systématique, dormait dans une chambre à part pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne et repartait avant que celle-ci ne soit réveillée le lendemain.**

 **Nagini voyait la solitude et la tristesse de la jeune femme, mais ce qui l'alarma vraiment, ce fut lorsqu'un matin, elle vit la jeune femme faire sa valise en pleurant.**

 **Nagini ne perdit pas un seul instant et elle alla rejoindre son maitre au Ministère. Le Lord était très en colère ce jour-là, des rebelles avaient encore attaqué les familles de ses hommes, et cela durait depuis plus d'une semaine. Il était fou de rage, à tel point qu'il envoya tout valser sur son bureau.**

\- Encore les rebelles ! déclara Nagini en sortant de sa cachette pour se manifester.

\- Mes hommes perdent un peu plus de leurs proches chaque jour et aucun moyen de localiser ces scélérats ! fulminait le Lord.

\- Certes, cela est fâcheux. décréta Nagini en montant sur le bureau pour encrer son regard jaune dans celui de son maitre. Mais vous oubliez quelqu'un dans l'histoire, une personne qui souffre de votre éloignement radical.

\- Victoria… murmura faiblement le Lord.

\- C'est exact ! affirma Nagini. Depuis plus d'une semaine vous n'êtes plus à ses côtés, c'est comme si elle n'existait plus pour vous et cela l'affecte au plus haut point !

\- …

\- Elle faisait sa valise ce matin-même ! lâcha Nagini en baissant la tête, aimant cette si douce sorcière.

 **Le Lord ouvrit de gros yeux et transplana immédiatement à son manoir. Il se dirigea rapidement à ses quartiers et les découvrit silencieux, vide de toute présence de Victoria Wilson. Plus aucune de ses affaires n'étaient présentes en ce lieu.**

\- VICTORIA ! hurla le Lord en sortant des appartements pour fouiller le manoir.

 **Le Lord retourna le manoir entièrement avant de se diriger vers le portail, espérant la retrouver sur le chemin.**

 **Mais à l'extérieur des protections du domaine, juste devant le portail, le Lord découvrit avec horreur la valise de sa promise ainsi que sa baguette brisée en deux qu'il récupéra.**

 **En regardant autour de lui, il vit une inscription au sol près de la valise qui lui fit froid dans le dos.**

 **Il découvrit son bras gauche et appela Severus et Lucius qui apparurent immédiatement, à genoux, devant lui.**

\- Les rebelles ont kidnappé ma promise, faites-vous plaisir ! ordonna sombrement le Lord. Je ne veux aucun survivant !

 **Severus et Lucius acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.**

 **Le Lord prit les poignets de Severus et Lucius et transplana aussitôt en suivant l'empreinte magique des rebelles, ce qui les fit apparaitre au milieu d'une forêt au Sud de Londres.**

 **Le silence se fit, mais soudain, les hurlements d'une femme se firent entendre non loin d'eux.**

 **Le Lord suivit les cris de douleur en courant, et il déboula dans une petite prairie. Devant lui, sous un dôme de protection, il vit sa tendre Victoria se tordre sous trois sortilèges rouges qu'il connaissait bien. Sortilèges lancés par trois rebelles, d'après le symbole d'éclair sur leurs capes et les masques qui cachaient leurs visages.**

 **Le Lord s'approcha vivement du dôme et lança plusieurs sorts avant de le frapper à mains nues en leur vociférant d'arrêter.**

 **Mais alors que le Lord regardait, impuissant, sa promise hurler son mal, celle-ci encra son regard dans le sien. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, les yeux voilés en versant une unique larme alors que le Lord la vit lâcher un dernier soupir.**

\- NONNNNNNNN ! cria rageusement le Lord en frappant le dôme fou de rage.

 **Les trois rebelles rièrent avant de disparaitre, ce qui fit disparaitre le dôme. Le Lord se précipita immédiatement près du corps immobile de sa bien-aimée et essaya de la réveiller… Sans succès.**

\- Non…. non… murmura le Lord en pleurant pour la première fois en serrant le corps de la jeune femme contre lui.

 **Mais Severus se repris immédiatement.**

 **Il allongea d'autorité la jeune femme sur le sol avant d'essayer de la réanimer à plusieurs reprises de manière magique, sans plus de résultats.**

 **Pris d'une impulsion désespérée, le Lord poussa Severus violemment et se mit à faire un massage cardiaque à la méthode Moldu. Le Lord ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, et un battement se fit sentir sous ses mains. La jeune femme retrouva un semblant de souffle.**

\- Il faut la ramener immédiatement ! ordonna Severus en voyant le faiblebrin de vie de la sorcière. Elle peut refaire un arrêt cardiaque à tout moment !

 **Le Lord prit sa compagne dans ses bras et posa un doux baiser sur son front en murmurant qu'elle était en sécurité avant de transplanner au manoir, suivi de ses deux fidèles Mangemorts.**

 **Dans les quartiers du Lord, celui-ci était épaulé de Lucius dans son salon alors qu'il vidait, à lui seul, une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu depuis plusieurs heures déjà.**

 **Lucius vit le Lord en détresse pour la première fois, et pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul il lui pressa l'épaule.**

\- Elle s'en sortira maitre, ayez confiance en Severus ! déclara tristement Lucius.

\- … Retrouve-les et amuse-toi avec eux ! répondit rageusement le Lord. Tu as carte blanche, Lucius !

 **Lucius acquiesça avant de s'incliner et de partir à la recherche de ces maudit partisans de Potter.**

 **Le Lord attendit encore plusieurs heures, et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque Severus sortit de la chambre, complètement épuisé, au point qu'il se tenait difficilement au montant de la porte.**

 **Le Lord s'approcha vivement de lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de lui donner un verre de whisky-pur-feu.**

\- Les Doloris l'ont beaucoup affaiblie, mais elle est stable et s'est même réveillée ! expliqua Severus après avoir bu une gorgée .

\- Repose toi Severus ! ordonna le Lord. Et merci pour tout mon ami !

 **Le maître des lieux entra dans sa chambre et y découvrit sa promise assise sur le lit, en tailleur, pâle comme un linge et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.**

 **Elle regardait le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, malgré tout son corps tremblait. Réaction normal après avoir subi plusieurs doloris intenses.**

 **Le Lord s'installa sur le lit, il prit l'une de ses mains pour y poser un doux baiser, mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas.**

\- Ma douce ? appela le Lord avec inquiétude.

\- …..

 **Le Lord, anxieux, tourna délicatement le visage de Victoria vers lui, et il y vit la pire chose au monde. Le regard de la jeune femme était vide de tout, ce qui brisa le cœur du Lord qui s'allongea en la tirant doucement à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant de douces paroles rassurantes et des milliers d'excuses.**

\- Je suis tellement navré de vous avoir délaissé, ma douce ! murmura le Lord tristement. J'étais si contrarié par les fourbes qui attaquent les proches de mes Mangemorts que j'en ai oublié ma priorité, vous ! Veuillez me pardonner, ma douce, jamais plus je ne vous laisserai de côté, je vous en fais le serment magique !

 **Le Lord scintilla quelques instants, démontrant que sa promesse avait été prise en compte et que si celui-ci ne la respectait pas, il en mourrait.**

 **Le Lord embrassa délicatement le front de la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux et de regarder le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre en serrant sa douce contre lui.**

 **Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Lord regarda sa promise et vit que celle-ci s'était endormie.**

 **Il se cala contre elle sans desserrer son étreinte et il s'endormit, lui aussi, épuisé.**

 **Le lendemain matin, le Lord se réveilla seul. Il se redressa d'un coup en regardant autour de lui, avant de voir Victoria de dos, debout devant la fenêtre, qui regardait un terrible orage gronder dehors.**

 **Rassuré, le Lord souffla un bon coup avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la sorcière pour la serrer dans ses bras.**

 **Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa belle qui ne réagissait toujours pas, ce qui l'inquiéta beaucoup.**

\- Ma douce ? appela-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Avant leur torture, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient tué les deux hommes qui surveillaient ma boutique . déclara sombrement la jeune femme. Ils m'ont également annoncé qu'ils avaient fait exploser ma librairie, qu'il n'en restait plus que des cendres… Est-ce vrai ?

 **Le ton de la sorcière avait changé. Le Lord le remarqua tout de suite, car il était dur, froid et déterminé. Il se mit face à sa fiancée et aperçut une lueur de détermination dans son regard. Une lueur qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'habituellement.**

\- Je ne sais pas, ma douce ! répondit le Lord calmement. Mais je demanderai à avoir un rapport immédiatement à l'un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts.

 **La jeune femme le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux. Le Lord la trouva tout simplement sublime, avec cet éclat de volonté dans les yeux. Une aura semblait l'entourer, une aura noire et sombre qui fit frémir le Lord de plaisir : il aimait cela.**

\- Si cela est le cas, et je suis sûre que cela l'est, retrouvez-les et ramenez-les moi, ainsi je leur montrerais qu'il ne faut JAMAIS METTRE UNE LIBRAIRE EN COLERE ! Hurla la jeune femme folle de rage.

\- Et la future femme du Seigneur des ténèbres ! rajouta, d'un sourire diabolique, le Lord.

 **Le Lord et sa promise ne se lâchaient pas du regard alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel, éclairant leurs deux silhouettes dans la chambre. Le Lord tira rudement la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, dans un baiser que la sorcière lui rendit tout aussi fougueusement alors qu'un autre éclair transperçait le ciel, les entourant de lumière.**

 **Ce fut en ce jour orageux que le monde assista à la naissance de the Lady of Dakrness, la terrible femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres !**

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 _Merci à RAZHENSHA RAVEN de m'avoir corriger cet OS :)._


	3. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 ** _A bientôt !_**


End file.
